


Common Pleasure

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Many times Mulder and Scully went down on each other.





	1. Five Times Mulder Went Down On Scully, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: Prompts from tumblr. Title from the Jason Mraz song.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder's apartment sex.

She wakes up in the middle of the night with Mulder’s chin resting on her thigh.

“Good morning,” he says.

She glances at the clock on his bedside table. “It’s three a.m.”

“Then we’ve got a lot of morning left,” he says, pressing a deliberate kiss to the extremely tender skin at the crease of her thigh. 

“Mm,” she says. “I can’t fault your logic.”

“That’s a first,” he says, and kisses the other thigh. 

“It had to happen sometime,” she tells him. She stretches under him, pleased that she didn’t take the time to drag her clothes back on. She isn’t certain where her underwear is, just to start with; they caromed through Mulder’s apartment with abandon. 

“I’m just glad I’m here for it,” he says, “and I mean specifically right here.”

“I’m glad you’re there too,” she tells him, smoothing her fingers through his hair. 

“So you won’t mind if I eat early?” he asks.

“Anything to keep your mouth busy with something besides terrible innuendo,” she says, groaning, and half a second later she’s groaning for another reason entirely. Mulder’s tongue is broad and wet and hot against her clit, just rough enough that she can feel every movement. The friction sparks through her nervous system like static electricity crackling under a wool blanket. She presses her shoulders deeper into the bed, her hips arching against his face, and he makes a pleased little noise and licks more firmly into her. Her fingers fist in the sheets, her nails scraping against the taut fabric underneath her. He reaches up to catch her hand with his and she remembers: in a world where she can’t hold onto anything, she can hold onto him. 

It feels like his mouth and her cunt are part of the same thing, the same pulsing liquid wave of pleasure. She’s dissolving under him, into him, their molecules passing through each other. His tongue moves over her skin in a hypnotic rhythm and she’s rocking gently against him, over and over. He murmurs a question against her clit and she gasps. 

“Yes,” she says, the words floating out of her, lofting like bubbles into the heated air of his bedroom. “Yes, right there.” She would swear it’s getting lighter, but the clock says it’s only her brain, overwhelmed, trying to turn sensation into usable information, haloing everything with a faint glow. She’s squeezing his fingers, but he’s matching her grip. He isn’t letting go. She’s breathing harder now, gasping for air, as if pleasure is crowding the oxygen out of her. Her body is so warm and loose she could swear she can feel the spaces between her molecules. She’s drifting further and further out of the confines of herself as his tongue writes poetry against the electric center of her, promises etched out like neon in the dark. 

His hand in hers is the only thing that keeps her anchored as she comes undone against the slick friction of his mouth. She’s a burst of light, an unexplained phenomenon, a supernova in suburban Virginia. She is outside everything she has ever known, her matter agitated into energy by Mulder’s touch. She shivers herself to superheated plasma as he sucks at her clit, and he doesn’t ease the pressure until she’s stopped shaking.

“Oh God,” she says as her consciousness reacquaints itself with the limits of her body. Mulder licks his lips, the cat in the proverbial cream. He dries his face against the duvet. 

“Go back to sleep, Scully,” he says. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Shut up,” she says, holding out her arms imperiously, tugging him up so that she can align her body to his. She can feel the wetness of herself pressed against his thigh. “No more talking right now.”

He laughs into her hair, a pleased and rumbly sound. “I liked it too.”

She’s composing a witty reply when she falls asleep against his chest, soothed by the ritardando lullaby of his heartbeat.


	2. Five Times Mulder Went Down On Scully, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-The Truth sex.

In the hotel after the trial, he kisses his way down her body. It’s been years since they had this kind of leisure - funny how it always seems to come when they’re running for their lives. They are at peace when they know they are at war. It isn’t at all what he expected from his life, but at least they’re fighting side by side.

Scully lies quietly under him, her caresses encouraging but distracted. He can tell she’s still processing everything that’s happened over the last few days. He peels the layers of fabric off her body slowly, relishing the process. She has stretch marks he doesn’t remember, souvenirs of her pregnancy, and the way her muscles flex against his touch is subtly different, new strength in familiar form. He has a few new scars himself, and less lean lines than before. They will have the chance to discover each other all over again.

“I love you,” Scully says, running her hand through his hair. 

“I love you,” he tells her, and dips his head to taste her. She sighs, sounding very pleased, and strokes his hair as he applies his tongue to her clit. He savors the salty tangy slickness of her. She has always been everything he wanted, even when he didn’t know it. He explores her slowly, his tongue and his fingers working in tandem to find the places that make her moan. 

As he kisses and licks and caresses her, he can feel their bodies moving in time. He can feel the thud of her pulse against his cheek, synchronizing with his own. They are united in the purpose of her pleasure. 

He listens carefully to the pace of her breath and the pitch of her moans, fine tuning his movements. He is lost in the narrow space between her thighs, gladly submerging himself in her: the heat of her, the scent of her, the pressure as she rises against him. She is everything. He yearns for her climax as much as she does, his cock stiff under him, his muscles tensing along with hers. He urges her to sink deeper and deeper into pleasure, into sensation, into the sweet oblivion of orgasm.

When she comes, he moans too, trembling in rhythm with her. He crawls back up the bed and she reaches for him. They hold each other, breathing deeply, foreheads pressed together.

Their partnership is the only thing he believes in any more, but he will never lose faith.


	3. Five Times Mulder Went Down On Scully, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUV sex.

She straddles his face in the back of the SUV, bracing herself on the shoulders of the front seats. They’ve stopped in the middle of nowhere, folded down the back row, and turned the reclaimed space into a nest of sleeping bags and pillows. It’ll take another day to get to the cabin Mulder has found and secured through his network of sources. For now, they have the rear doors open to the stars. Mulder pulls her hips down until she’s riding his face. He grunts with satisfaction and she catches a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror, smiling a wicked, indulgent, anticipatory smile. Oh yes, she’ll see stars tonight.

Her head is pressed into the upholstery of the ceiling. Somehow she doesn’t mind the crick her neck will have in the morning, not with Mulder’s tongue lazily exploring her folds. A chilly breeze brushes her back and her skin tightens into goosebumps. It smells like pine and ice-to-come and the smoke from their fire, which smolders in the clearing - they’ll put it out before they sleep, but it’s early yet. This wasn’t exactly the plan for tonight, but they looked at each other in the warmth of the firelight and she needed him with a sudden ferocity she didn’t even attempt to deny. What do they have left but each other? Why should they hold back when they might wring joy and pleasure out of their flight from the shadows that pursue them? 

They’re both still half-dressed - it’s getting colder at night, and they were in a rush, frantic for each other. Her breasts rub against her bra, the fabric suddenly noticeable now that Mulder’s tongue is sending sensation sizzling through her nerves. She can feel the flat of his teeth pushing against her; his tongue draws loops and whorls around her clit, and she’s dizzy with how good it feels. She can withstand anything except Fox Mulder. 

His stubble abrades her legs pleasantly. She feels wild, unrestrained, fierce, ravenous. She wants every part of him. “More,” she growls, and somehow he manages to wedge his fingers between his cheek and her thigh, pressing into her as his tongue swirls. She braces her knees farther apart; they slide on the slippery fabric of the sleeping bags, but it only drives her further into his mouth, deeper onto his fingers. 

She could howl at the moonlight gleaming through the windshield. Sparks fly through her: she is a meteor shower, raining down and down in a frenzy of energy. Mulder’s tongue is sending her higher and higher and she’s catching fire. When she comes, she thinks dizzily, the shock wave will fell the trees, like Tunguska, like the Yucatan. Her pleasure is an act of God, the kind that changes landscapes.

The breeze pushes into the SUV again, cold silk against her skin, and it only makes Mulder’s tongue and fingers feel warmer. She rocks down against his chin, trying to be gentle, but she’s more need than mind, and she knows that he’ll warn her if she’s too rough. He groans under her, apparently relishing the urgency of her desire, the slickness of her cunt against his face. She can feel how wet his skin is, proof of her desire. Her fingers are sunk into the cool leather of the SUV’s seats. She can feel her body tensing; the arch of her spine presses her head even harder against the roof, but she doesn’t care. She gasps out his name in rhythm with the thrust of his fingers. His tongue shapes an urgent question: when? when? when? Her body answers: now. 

She cries out sharply, shivering, chafing inside the confines of her clothing, holding herself up so that she doesn’t collapse on his head from the rebound of her release. Mulder slides his fingers out of her and guides her hips gently down to the sleeping bags. She hitches her leg over his chest and loosens her grip on the seats, sliding down beside him. He licks his lips.

“Wild woman,” he says, affection smoldering in his voice.

“I’ll eat you up, I love you so,” she says, slithering down the sleeping bags on her belly. She undoes his jeans with deft fingers; his cock strains against the fabric and she frees it, admiring the proud rigidity of him. She leans in to taste the salt of his skin and he groans. She smiles at him, and knows it’s still a feral expression. 

“It’s only fair,” she says. 

“I love you,” he says fervently.

“I know,” she says, and takes him in.


	4. Five Times Mulder Went Down On Scully, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office fantasies.

He thinks about lifting her onto the counter in the back of the office and pushing her skirt up her thighs. In his fantasy, she’s wearing stockings, even though he knows from long years together that she rarely even wears hose anymore. He edits out the stockings and gives her bare legs - Scully’s unfussy ways are part of her appeal. She has been wearing lacier underwear lately, though - he’s seen it now and then in her suitcase as they mull over a case sitting side by side on a hotel bed. He imagines kissing a train from her ankle (she can leave the shoes on) up past her knee and higher still, until his lips are brushing the fabric of her underwear. He would tease her through the fabric until he could taste her wetness. He can imagine the flavor of her. Seven and a half years of close quarters means that he has a treasure trove of data about her body and her habits stored in his brain and the occasional erotic dream have given him a trove of half-memories. 

He would make her beg for his touch, for Scully values of begging: a poignant sigh, a tightening of her fingers on his shoulder, a languid blink. She would lick her lips and he would finally push the lace aside and feel the smooth heat of her cunt against his lips. She would open under his touch, unguarded for once, trusting him completely. He would lick her clean, over and over, until he had memorized the perfume of her. He would tongue-fuck her until she was barely suppressing her moans. He would push his face between her legs until his skin was slick with her, until her body shook against his mouth. As she held him for support, he would lick her moisture off his lips and dry his cheeks on the softness of her inner thighs. He can almost taste her now as he dreams in his office chair. 

Outside the door, he can hear the click of heels. Scully opens the door as he’s still recovering himself.

She arches one eyebrow.

“I was just,” he says, and gives up. “Thinking about you.”

“About me?” she says. “What about me?”

He hesitates. Scully’s got a slightly indulgent smile on her face. They’ve been dancing around each other lately, closer and closer until there’s hardly a breath between them. He’s got to take a gamble at some point. Today’s as good a chance as any other. 

“About how you might taste,” he says. 

She takes a step back. For a long moment, she just stares at him. He gazes back at her, aware that he’s never been so close to disaster. Then he hears the click as she locks the door behind her.

“I’ve been trying for years to get you to use the scientific method,” she says. 

“That requires extensive research,” he hazard.

“And reproducible results,” she says, raising one eyebrow.

“My true passion,” he says. 

She wedges a chair under the doorknob. “Let’s make a scientist out of you.”


	5. Five Times Mulder Went Down On Scully, Part Five

“Talk to me, Scully.”

“Mulder....”

“That’s how the game is played. Tell me what to do.”

“I don’t know why I made this bet.”

“I don’t know why you lost this bet. Talk to me.”

“Fine. I want your mouth.”

“Where?”

“Where do you think?”

“I know you’re not very tall, Scully, but there’s still a lot of territory to choose from.”

“Start with my mouth and work your way down.”

“That’s better.”

“Mm. That’s better. But stop laughing.”

“It was a gentle chuckle at most, Scully.”

“Use your tongue on my nipple.”

“Left or right?”

“Consecutively, your choice.”

“Like this?”

“You don’t have to be so gentle. Oh, mmm, like that.”

“I think you’re getting the hang of this.”

“Shut up, Mulder. Your mouth can do better things right now than witty banter. Including - ah - that.”

“How low am I going, Scully? Below the scar?”

“By all means, don’t let the scar stop you.”

“I’m still not happy about that.”

“I know you aren’t, but the scar doesn’t have much feeling left. You might as well dedicate your attention to somewhere that does.”

“Lower than your navel?”

“I’ll tell you when to stop if you can’t find it.”

“Ha ha, Scully. I have unerring instincts.”

“Put your money where your mouth is. Or at least put your mouth there.”

“Here?”

“So much for your instincts.”

“It was a joke, Scully. I know that was your thigh. I just like that little gasping noise you make when I use my teeth. How about this?”

“...turns out your instincts aren’t all that bad, Mulder.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Just...keep doing that.”

“Uh huh.”

“Mulder, your tongue. God. It feels good.”

“Mm.”

“Can you do slow circles? Like that. Just like that.”

“Mmm.”

“God. Yes. Mulder....”

“Mmm?”

“Just...keep doing that.”

“Mmhmm.”

“A little slower? Yeah, mm. Can you...I want you inside me.”

“I’m not that flexible, Scully.”

“Your fingers. If you can.”

“I can manage.”

“Ah!”

“Fast or slow?”

“Start slow.”

“God, you’re so wet, Scully.”

“All the better to fuck me, Mulder.”

“Listen to the mouth on you now.”

“I’m listening to your mouth, but I’d rather be feeling it.”

“Aye aye, Agent.”

“That’s better. Oh, yeah, that’s good.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Just like that, Mulder. Keep going just like that. Maybe a little faster? Yeah. God, that feels good. Sometimes I wish we’d started doing this years ago. We’ve spent so long avoiding this, but it’s - fuck, Mulder - it’s so good. I need more of you. I want you to fill me up. Oh, fuck me, yes. Lick harder?”

“Mmm?”

“Ah! Yes! Keep doing that! Oh, God, Mulder, yes, just like that. Just like that. Fuck, I love the way you feel inside me. I need you everywhere. And oh, God, your mouth, Mulder, your mouth, I fucking dreamed about this and I still wasn’t even close. Oh, yes. I can’t wait to make you come, however you want, Mulder. I can’t wait to make you feel this way. I can’t even describe...oh, fuck, I can’t even...oh, God, yes. Yes. Yes. I’m coming, Mulder, I’m coming for you, just keep...just keep,..just like that. Oh. Oh. Oh! Oh, fuck.”

“Mmm!”

“Jesus Christ, Mulder.”

“Was it good for you, Scully?”

“I think you know it was.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever heard you sound so smug.”

“Didn’t I earn it?”

“You did. You and your unerring instincts.”"

“Glad I lived up my the hype.”

“More than.”

“Once you’ve recovered, I think I heard something in there about making me come?”

“You did.”

“I thought so.”

“What’s your pleasure?”

“Lady’s choice.”

“How long have you got?”

“I’m here all night, Scully.”

“It might take longer than that for me to run through all my choices, Mulder.”

“Then I’ll book a longer engagement.”

“I think you’ll have to. Starting now.”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever heard anything so enticing in my life, Scully.”

“Start getting used to it, Mulder.”


	6. One Time Mulder And Scully Went Down On Each Other

He pulled her closer, her naked body smooth and hot against his. Wordlessly, they negotiated; she climbed up to brace her knees on either side of his head and he pulled her down, groaning as he parted her folds with his tongue and tasted her. She breathed in sharply.

He teased her clit, pushed his tongue into her, and licked his way back to the most sensitive part of her. She groaned deep in her throat, grinding down onto his face and then catching herself. He hummed to himself in satisfaction. He rested his hands on her thighs, holding her in place as he sucked at every place that made her moan. He lost track of time, his tongue working in steady rhythm. 

“I need more,” she gasped. “More of you.”

“I only have one tongue,” he said, his voice muffled by her thighs.

“I know,” she said, “I just...hold on.” She hiked her knee over his chest and planted it on the opposite side of him, turning herself so that she still straddled his face. He watched her move, his view framed by her thighs and her breasts. She pressed her palms into the blankets on either side of his hips and lowered her mouth to take in his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned.

“This is what I needed,” she said, and leaned down again. She rested her forearm on his pelvis, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock, and lipped at his head. The tip of her tongue traced the length of his shaft as she took him in deeper and her fingers slipped lower to caress his balls. He tried not to thrust up against her teeth, letting her take her own time, but she seemed determined to take as much of him in as she could accommodate.

“Scully,” he said, melting in the heat of her mouth, but she just nudged him with her knee, and he came back to himself enough to pull her back down against his face. The new angle gave him new access; he fucked her leisurely with his tongue. His chin was pressed to her clit, and he moved his jaw and felt the way her legs quivered by his shoulders. Her tongue found a sensitive vein on his cock and he groaned into her and felt the vibration all the way into his balls as she moaned too. He reached down and found her breasts. His thumbs worked over her nipples and she moaned again. 

They were part of each other, an endless circuit of pleasure, giving and receiving. He reached for her climax and found his own on the point of her tongue. Now he couldn’t help thrusting into her mouth, his hips jerking; he sucked hard at her clit and pinched her nipples, losing control of himself, but she gasped and murmured his name, her voice rising as her mouth slipped away from his cock.

“Oh, Christ,” she said, her legs wobbling against his shoulders as she climbed off him to lay at his side, her head on his chest. 

“Teamwork, Scully,” he said. “Unspoken communication. Imagine what would have happened if we’d actually gone to that teambuilding seminar that time in Florida.”

“Imagine what would have happened if you’d taken me up on wine and cheese,” she muttered. 

“No,” he said, letting his voice fill with shock.

“You’ll never know now,” she said, yawning. 

“I’ll make up for it,” he promised. 

“You know what?” she said. “That I want to believe.”


End file.
